Location based services allow for a user to see where friends, people with common interests, venues, merchants and/or other points of interests are located with respect to the user. In addition, social networking or social discovery services may be enhanced by information provided by the location of a mobile device, such as providing services based upon the number of mobile devices located within a particular location.
Many location based services require a user to “check-in” or provide manual updates corresponding to the location of the mobile device. Accordingly, manual updates and/or “check-in” procedures may not provide the resolution, fidelity, convenience, or efficiency that an automatic, passive location tracking service provides. In addition, some procedures may determine a location of a mobile device based on arbitrary parameters, such as an arbitrary time interval. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for determining the location of a mobile device in an efficient and practical manner.